Staten-Generaal
= RRegister op politieke en bestuurlijke entiteiten - Register op namen - Kalendarium = Bourgondische tijd * Filips de Goede roept in 1464 voor het eerst de Staten-Generaal bijeen. * Het doel van Filips de Goede is het vereenvoudigen van het opleggen van belastingen aan zijn onderdanen, en het bevorderen van de samenhang van de Nederlanden, mede door het stabiliseren en coördineren van de provinciale munteenheden.7 * In 1477 tekent Maria van Bourgondië, onder druk, het Groot Privilege, waarmee de Staten-Generaal van de Bourgondische Nederlanden het recht krijgen bijeen te komen wanneer hen dat goed dunkt, er worden grenzen gesteld aan de bevoegdheid van het centraal gezag om belasting te heffen, en om troepen op de been te brengen zonder toestemming van de gewesten.2 Habsburgse tijd * Het centrale bestuur komt erachter dat de inkomsten het effectiefst geind en verhoogd kunnen worden via de provinciale statenvergaderingen. Bovendien verzet Maximilaan zich onophoudelijk tegen de uitbreiding van de macht die in 1477 (en opnieuw in 1488) aan de Staten-Generaal is toegekend, en in het bijzonder tegen het principe dat zij recht hebben jaarlijks op eigen initiatief te vergaderen, in een stad in Vlaanderen, Brabant, of Henegouwen.7 * In 1493, na de inhuldiging van Filips de Schone van Habsburg tot vorst van de Habsburgse Nederlanden worden door de Staten-Generaal de vergaande privileges uit 1477 nietig verklaard.5 * In 1515 wordt Karel van Luxemburg voor de Staten-Generaal uitgeroepen tot heerser over de Habsburgse Nederlanden.6 * In 1548 kondigen de Staten-Generaal, en de Duitse Rijksdag, de Pragmatieke Sanctie af. Hierin worden de Habsburgse Nederlanden erkend als afzonderlijke staatkundige eenheid en wordt het beginsel geformuleerd dat de soevereiniteit over alle Habsburgse Nederlanden tot in eeuwigheid zal overgaan op de erfgenaam of erfgenamen van de keizer. De artikelen van de Pragmatieke Sanctie worden in de loop van 1549 bekrachtigd en met een eed bezworen door alle gewestelijke vergaderingen en hoge gerechtshoven van de zeventien provincies.8 * Tussen 1488 en 1559 komen de Staten-Generaal onregelmatig maar toch redelijk vaak bijeen, gemiddeld twee keer per jaar. Vaak worden de Staten-Generaal alleen maar bijeengeroepen om snel te communiceren met alle gewestelijke Staten tegelijk.7 * In 1569 komen de Staten-Generaal onder Alva voor het eerst sinds 1559 weer bijeen.9 * Alva verzoekt de gewestelijke gedeputeerden in te stemmen met drie afzonderlijke fiscale maatregelen: de Honderdste Penning, een 5 procentsheffing op de verkoop van onroerend goed en de Tiende Penning. Als met deze permanente belastingen ingestemd zou worden zouden de gewestelijke Statenvergaderingen en de Staten-Generaal hun greep op de overheidsuitgaven verliezen en dan was Filips II bevrijd geweest van de constitutionele beperkingen waarmee voordien de Bourgondische en Habsburgse machthebbers in de Nederlanden te maken hadden gehad.9 * In de zomer van 1576 geeft de koninklijke Raad van State vanwege de muiterijen van de Spaanse troepen de Staten van Brabant toestemming hun eigen troepen te werven om Brussel te beschermen. In het machtsvacuüm dat door de dood van landvoogd Requesens ontstaat proberen de Staten van Brabant de leiding in handje te nemen in de Staten-Generaal die in september 1576 voor het eerst sinds 1477 bijeen gekomen zijn zonder door de koning te zijn samengeroepen. Holland en Zeeland nemen niet deel aan deze Staten-Generaal.10 * Na de Spaarse Furie in 1576 wordt de Pacificatie van Gent vastgesteld, hierin staat dat de zuidelijke provinces en Utrecht Oranje en de Staten van Holland en Zeeland zullen helpen de Spanjaarden te verdrijven en dat een voorlopige regering wordt gevormd onder één Staten-Generaal die in Brussel bijeen blijft komen. Alleen Namen, Luxemburg en een deel van Limburg verwerpen de overeenkomst.11 * De Staten-Generaal gaan over tot erkenning van de prins van Oranje als Stadhouder van die delen van Holland en Zeeland die op dat moment onder zijn leiding staan.11 * Het gezag van de prins van Oranje over die delen van Holland en Zeeland waar dat nog niet erkend wordt wordt opgeschort.12 * De Staten-Generaal erkennen de nieuwe landvoogd Don Juan van Oostenrijk, die de voorwaarden daartoe - wegsturen van de Spaanse troepen, zweren de Pacificatie van Gent te erkennen, toestemmen in deelname van de Staten-Generaal aan het bestuur - erkent en het Eeuwig Edict met de Staten-Generaal tekent.12 * In juli 1577 breekt Don Juan met de Staten-Generaal.13 * In oktober 1577 wordt de Oostenrijkse aartshertog Matthias door de Staten-Generaal geïnstalleerd als landvoogd. Hij weert trouw aan de bepalingen van de Pacificatie van Gent, verklaart zich bereid te berusten in de beperking van zijn macht en slechts in samenwerking met de Staten-Generaal te regeren.14 * Op 3 mei 1579 tekent de prins van Oranje de Unie van Utrecht en begint hij de Brabantse en Vlaamse steden die nog kunnne tekenen hiertoe aan te moedigen. In mei en juni sluiten Antwerpen, Breda, ‘s-Hertogenbosch en enkele andere steden zich daarop formeel aan bij de Unie van Utrecht, ook al doen de Staten van Vlaanderen en Brabant als geheel, en de adel en de geestelijkheid dat niet.15 * In september 1580 wordt ene verdrag getekend tussen de hertog van Anjou en vertegenwoordigers van de Staten-Generaal.16 * in juli 1581 worden de Staten-Generaal het eens over de tekst van het Plakkaat van Verlatinge waarin de koning van Spanje wordt afgezworen.16 Staatse tijd * Met het Plakkaat van Verlating wordt de koning van Spanje afgezworen, zijn beeltenis wordt verwijderd van het muntgeld in de provincies uit de Generale Unie en van de officiële zegels, het Habsburgse wapen wordt verwijderd van openbare gebouwen en overheidsstukken, er wordt niet meer verwezen naar de koning van Spanje of een van zijn titels in gerechtshoven, stadhuizen of in enig officieel document, er moet een nieuwe eed van trouw worden afgenomen van alle ambtsdragers en bestuurders en van de schutterijen, de ambtsdragers moeten daarbij zweren dat zij zich niet langer gebonden achten aan hun eed van trouw aan de koning van Spanje.17 * In 1581 verklaren de Staten-Generaal markies Jan van Wittem vervallen van het markgraafschap en benoemen in diens plaats prins Willem van Oranje.1 * In juni 1583 verplaatsen de Staten-Generaal hun bijeenkomsten van Antwerpen naar Middelburg, vervolgens naar Delft, uiteindelijk naar Den Haag.18 * Nadat de opstandige Staten-Generaal zich in 1583 ten noorden van de rivieren gevestigd hebben komen zij aanvankelijk in Middelburg bijeen, vervolgens in Dordrecht en Delft, totdat in januari 1585 besloten wordt (zolang de veiligheid dat toelaat) in Den Haag bijeen te komen.23 * Vanaf 1583 komen de Staten-Generaal steeds vaker bijeen.23 * Leicester is erop gebrand vertegenwoordigers van Vlaanderen en Brabant in de Staten-Generaal en de Raad van State te houden. Hij staat erop dat zij hun gedelegeerden blijven sturen naar de vergaderingen van de Raad van State, die in zijn tijd meestal niet in Den Haag maar in Utrecht plaatsvinden. Nadat Antwerpen verloren is gegaan staan alle steden die een stem hebben gehad in de Staten van Brabant onder Spaans gezag. De Brabantse steden die nog in Nederlandse handen zijn, Bergen op Zoom en Grave, hadden traditioneel geen stem in de provinciale Staten. Op deze gronden weigeren Holland en Zeeland de vertegenwoordigers van Brabant en Vlaanderen verder deel te laten nemen aan de beraadslagingen van de Staten-Generaal.19 * Tegen 1590 gonzen de Staten-Generaal van activiteiten. Zij komen vrijwel dagelijks bijeen, vaak zowel ‘s morgens als ‘s avonds.20 * Vanaf 1593 houden de Staten-Generaal permanent zitting, met soms voor een langere periode dagelijkse vergaderingen.23 * In april 1594 stemmen de Staten-Generaal met vijf tegen één (Friesland) voor toelating van de Ommelanden als de zevende stemhebbenden provincie van de Unie.21 * Alleen de zeven stemhebbenden provincies zijn leden van de Staten-Generaal. Vertegenwoordiging, het uiteenzetten van zienswijzes, het stemmen en het tekenen aan verdragen gaat per provincie, in de vaste volgorde Gelderland - Holland - Zeeland - Utrecht - Friesland - Overijssel - Groningen. Elke provincie kan zoveel afgevaardigden sturen als zij willen maar ze hebben altijd maar één stem. Het aantal zitplaatsen in de vergaderzaal is beperkt tot zes, en zelfs twee of drie voor de kleinste provincies. Op een gemiddelde vergadering aan het begin van de 17e eeuw zijn tien tot twintig afgevaardigden aanwezig. De Stoel, of het voorzitterschap, rouleert per week onder de leidende figuren van de provinciale afgevaardigden, volgens de vaste volgorde.23 * Met uitzondering van Holland heeft iedere provincie een eigen provinciehuis of logement waar haar afgevaardigden kunnen verblijven en werken.23 * Zeeland benoemt haar afgevaardigden voor het leven, de anderen houden termijnen van drie of zes jaar aan.23 * Om de Staten-Generaal bij te staan in zijn functioneren beschikt de Generaliteit over verschillende aanvullende instellingen: de Raad van State, vanaf 1602 de Generaliteitsrekenkamer, de Hoge Krijgsraad, een Generaliteitsmuntkamer, de vijf Admiraliteitscolleges.24 * In november 1596 bepalen de Staten-Generaal dat alle Staatse garnizoensplaatsen buiten Holland, Zeeland, Friesland en Groningen voortaan niet meer onder het gezag van de verschillende gewesten zullen vallen, maar bestuurd zullen worden door de Raad van State, uit naam van de Staten-Generaal. Wel zullen ze ter repartitie van de betreffende gewesten blijven.22 * De Staten-Generaal vergaderen aan het begin van de 17e eeuw zelden minder dan 16 of 17 dagen per maand, en vaak wel 28 dagen per maand, zondagen inbegrepen.23 * Een van de hoofdtaken van de Generaliteit is het bestuur van de Generaliteitslanden, die in 1648 bijna een derde van de Republiek omvatten: Staats Vlaanderen, Staats Brabant, Maastricht en de Landen van Overmaze, en Westerwolde, hieraan wordt in 1713 toegevoegd Staats Opper-Gelderland.25 * In 1609, bij aanvang van het Twaalfjarig Bestand, wordt markiezin Maria Elisabeth I Clara van den Bergh door de Staten-Generaal hersteld in haar dynastieke rechten.1 * In 1621 verklaren de Staten-Generaal Maria Elisabeth (opnieuw) vervallen van haar rechten op het markiezaat ten gunste van prins Maurits van Oranje.1 * In 1672 verklaren de Staten-Generaal markiezin Henriëtte van Hohenzollern en Frederik Maurits de la Tour d'Auvergne van hun rechten op het markiezaat vervallen ten gunste van prins Willem III van Oranje.1 * In 1678 worden de markiezin en haar man weer in hun rechten hersteld.1 * In 1688 verklaren de Staten-Generaal de markies van zijn rechten vervallen, ten gunste van Willem III van Oranje.1 * In 1697 wordt de markies in zijn rechten hersteld.1 * In 1701 verklaren de Staten-Generaal vanwege de Spaanse Successieoorlog de markies weer vervallen van het markiezaat.1 * In 1702 wordt de confiscatie ongedaan gemaakt vanwege het vertrouwen in de nieuwe markies Francois Egon de la Tour d'Auvergne.1 Werkwijze * Door een verslag van practisijn Alschein 1765-1766 ontstaat een boeiend beeld van het werk dat we nu als lobby zouden betitelen bij de Staten-generaal.3 De Fiscaal van de Admiraliteit van de Maas, Demeke, was in 1769 betrokken bij een poging van de Bergse en Oosterhoutse potmakers om via een verzoek aan de Staten-Generaal de import van Frankforter potten te beperken. De Staten-Generaal werden hierover benaderd door procureur notaris Alsche, waarop zij het in handen stelden van de Gedeputeerden tot de Zaken van de Zee, om advies te ontvangen van de Collegiën van de Admiraliteit, waaronder de douane gesorteerde, die Demeke inschakelden om advies.4 Vanaf 1815 * In de grondwet van 1815 is geregeld dat de Staten-Generaal bestaan uit de Eerste Kamer en de Tweede Kamer. Voetnoten 1: W.A. van Ham, Inventaris van de archieven van de raad en rekenkamer van de markiezen van Bergen op Zoom. Eerste stuk: algemene inleiding ('s-Hertogenbosch 1980), p.20 2: Israel, De Republiek, p.28 3: Slootmans, Tussen hete vuren I, p.127 4: Slootmans, Tussen hete vuren I, p.121-2 5: Israel, De Republiek, p.36 6: Israel, De Republiek, p.37 7: Israel, De Republiek, p.43 8: Israel, De Republiek, p.71 9: Israel, De Republiek, p.182-3 10: Israel, De Republiek, p.206 11: Israel, De Republiek, p.207 12: Israel, De Republiek, p.208 13: Israel, De Republiek, p.209 14: Israel, De Republiek, p.211 15: Israel, De Republiek, p.224 16: Israel, De Republiek, p.230 17: Israel, De Republiek, p.231 18: Israel, De Republiek, p.138 19: Israel, De Republiek, p.251 20: Israel, De Republiek, p.266 21: Israel, De Republiek, p.274 22: Israel, De Republiek, p.279 23: Israel, De Republiek, p.321 24: Israel, De Republiek, p.322-4 25: Israel, De Republiek, p.325